


Magnolia

by kangeiko



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Poetry, my early fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-02
Updated: 2000-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott thinks about Logan sometime after Jean's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnolia

Magnolia curls delicate blossoms under  
Our feet. All my dreams, love, torn asunder  
In the dawn, and still we walk on cheapened  
Petals and stale smells, echoes of deepened  
Pain before. Touch me. Scrape me with your kiss;  
Touch me there; touch me once more, like *this*,  
And again, again, scrape metal claws against me,  
Russet and burgundy and red-hot, not from a tree  
Blossoms, but from me. Scrape me, touch me, hurt  
Me, prove to me you're real, not blossoms in the dirt -  
Not Death or some forgotten memory, tucked away  
Inside your mind, never shared, never seen the day.  
Yes, right there, once again, cut deep, deep, love,  
Deep where I can feel you, see wings, wonder if it's a dove.  
See stars, wonder if it's death - hell - heaven, see **you**,  
See lies, and half-light truths, smiles and everything untrue -  
Yes, right there, o! scrape me with your kiss  
Once more, again, like **this**.

*

fin


End file.
